starbase_23fandomcom-20200214-history
24th century
The 24th century, defined in the calendar of Earth as being from 2300 until 2399. Decades * 2300s * 2310s * 2320s * 2330s * 2340s * 2350s * 2360s * 2370s * 2380s * 2390s Major events *'2311': After the Tomed Incident with the Romulan Star Empire, the Federation signs the Treaty of Algeron, promising no research into or use of any cloaking devices. *'2344': At the Battle of Narendra III, the Federation vessel [[U.S.S. Enterprise, Ambassador class|U.S.S. Enterprise-C]] defends a Klingon colony against Romulan attackers. Being regarded as an honorable act, the incident cements the Federation-Klingon alliance. *'2364': A subtle attempt by s to take full control of Starfleet and to prepare for an all-out invasion of the Federation is discovered and thwarted. *'2367': After making first contact with the Borg in 2365, a Borg cube attacks the Federation but is destroyed in Earth orbit after the Battle of Wolf 359. Later that year, Klingon Chancellor K'mpec is killed and succeeded by Gowron. His position is quickly challenged but eventually affirmed in the brief Klingon Civil War against the Romulan-influenced, but ultimately inferior, House of Duras. *'2369': The Bajoran Wormhole is discovered, representing a secure link between the Alpha and Gamma Quadrants. *'2372': After the Dominion and the Founders were discovered in the Gamma Quadrant in early 2371, the Federation condemns an attack by the Founder-infiltrated Klingon Empire on the Cardassian Union. A few months later, a Founder-Changeling bombs the Antwerp Conference between the Federation and the Romulans, giving rise to an attempted but failed coup d'état against Federation President Jaresh-Inyo. Near the end of that year, the Federation's and Klingon's old dispute over the Archanis sector escalates, leading to the Klingon's withdrawal from the Khitomer Accords. *'2373': After the Founder-infiltration of the Klingon Empire is discovered and the Cardassian Union joins the Dominion, the Khitomer Accords are re-instated. In the midst of these events another Borg cube attacks the Federation, but is destroyed near Earth at the Battle of Sector 001. Later that year, the Dominion conquers Deep Space 9, igniting the Dominion War against the Federation-Klingon alliance. *'2374': After losing Deep Space 9 to the alliance again, the Dominion conquers Betazed. Later that year, the Romulan Star Empire turns the tide of the conflict as it declares war against the Dominion. *'2375': The Breen Confederacy allies with the Dominion and launches an attack on Starfleet Headquarters on Earth. Shortly after, Gowron is killed and Martok becomes the new Klingon Chancellor. Near the end of that year, with the help of the Cardassian Rebellion, the alliance manages to repel the Dominion forces, finally capturing Cardassia Prime and ending the Dominion War with the Treaty of Bajor. *'2379': The Romulan Star Empire is taken over by Praetor Shinzon as the head of a Reman coup d'état. After a false peace offer to the Federation, Shinzon is killed in his attempt to wipe out all life on Earth with thalaron radiation. Shortly after, the Federation begins talks with the new Romulan government. *'2387': Romulus is completely destroyed by a nearby supernova. Category:Timeline